Tipping Point
by doraet
Summary: In the months since the end of the Immortals War, Numair has been moving too slowly for Daine's liking. She's tired of dances, chaste embraces, and kisses...what does it take for her to shift their relationship?  Rated "M" for a reason.  Complete.
1. Chapter 1  Insecure

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns Daine, Numair, and all the rest...I just like to borrow them and make them dance to my tune sometimes. Any errors are of course mine. Go easy on me, this is my first published fic. :)**

The third evening out from Corus, Daine confronted Numair as they sat beside their fire, eating the stew she had prepared for their supper.

"What's going on with you?" she asked, trying to meet his eyes, but his gaze was fixed on his bowl. "You've hardly even spoken, let alone touched me, since we left the palace. Is something wrong?"

Numair stared at his bowl and cleared his throat before answering, his eyes still downcast, "No, magelet, nothing's wrong it's just…" he trailed off, sounding uncertain.

Daine was almost shocked at her companion's behaviour. Numair the charmer, Numair the glib, Numair the courtly, at a loss for words? Something was definitely going on. She reached around the fire to him and tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at her, something he had done to her many times. In the twilight, lit by flickering firelight, he looked very young, and the look on his face might have amused Daine had she not been so concerned.

"Really, Numair, what's wrong?" His sudden behaviour change over the past few days worried her. "I mean, you're acting so different these days, an' I thought…" she trailed off, unsure how to voice her scattered thoughts. Her confusion was worsened by the fact that he still refused to make eye contact.

Then Numair looked directly at her, and the look in his eyes dispelled her half-formed fears that he had, maybe, stopped…she broke off that train of thought quickly.

Next he spoke, and his words calmed her chaotic fears, "No, magelet, never, it's only that…"

"What?" Daine prompted.

"Well, when we were planning this trip, certain mutual friends of ours came to talk with me…"

"And?" Daine had never glimpsed this side of Numair in all the years they had been friends. He was normally so self-possessed, and now he seemed to be only a boy, no older than Daine herself.

Numair spoke haltingly, his voice coming close to cracking like the young man he resembled just then. "Well, they expressed certain…concern for you. They wanted to make sure I wasn't…taking advantage of you."

Hearing his words, Daine's concern was replaced by a rising sense of annoyance. "Who?" she demanded.

Numair looked slightly uncomfortable as he replied, "Well, Onua, for one. And the Lioness. And Queen Thayet. Even Cloud has started giving me odd looks behind your back."

That surprised Daine, for her faithful pony had always liked Numair. But overpowering both that and the sense of gratitude she felt at having friends, having important people care about her, was a feeling of anger at those same individuals.

"What business is it of theirs?" she burst out.

Numair looked slightly pleased. "That's essentially what I told them. But it started me thinking…I am almost twice your age, magelet."

Daine glared at him. "We've been over this before. I don't care about that, an' I thought you didn't either. I love you, and nothing is going to change that, least of all what other people think. Even our nosy friends."

A sudden smile lit up Numair's swarthy face. "I hoped you would say that," he said, "I'm sorry for being so silly. I think I'm becoming insecure."

Daine laughed. "You? Insecure?" she gasped, "Never!"

"You'd be surprised," he replied, quirking his eyebrows.

Daine simply smiled, shook her head, and went back to her meal. After a few spoonfuls, though, she placed her spoon in her bowl and scooted around the fire to sit beside Numair, feeling a need to be close to him. She had been worried, and she needed the sense of reassurance she always gained from being near the man who had been her teacher and friend for the past four years. As their relationship had changed over the last half-year, moving beyond friendship into something wonderfully new, the comfort she felt when she was near him had only increased.

She snuggled herself into his side, and he shifted his arm to let her move closer, his long arms allowing him to continue eating his dinner.

He bent his head and kissed her smoky brown curls, whispering, "Love you, magelet."

Daine sighed contentedly, and replied, "Love you too, Numair."


	2. Chapter 2 Impatient

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns them, but sometimes they invade my head and ask to play with my muse. Errors are mine, of course. :)**

By the late afternoon of their second full day at Numair's tower home, Daine was feeling rather annoyed. After an entire fall and winter spent at the palace when they weren't off dealing with misunderstandings with immortals, with dozens of well-meaning but nosy people seemingly watching her every move, she had looked forward to spending some time _alone_ with Numair. That's why the two of them had started arranging this trip as soon as the snows had begun to melt.

Daine didn't mind living in Corus, and over the years she had made a number of friends in the palace and even some in the city. She had even been willing to put up with having to attend rather more balls and formal parties than was normal for her – her role in the final battle of the Immortals War had garnered her an increase in her status at court. However, the one thing she absolutely could _not_ stand about court was the gossip. Of course, she really had no-one to blame but herself, but all winter tongues had been wagging, speculating about her and Numair.

Besides this, and even about the worries of some of their friends, there was one more thing that had kept their relationship at pretty much the same level for months. Last summer, Numair had confided to Daine that he wouldn't feel honourable seducing a girl half his age. Her pragmatic rebuttal had been to point out that after her next birthing day, she would be more than half his age. However, the day had come and gone, and nothing had happened. Or rather, the same things had happened that had been happening since summer. Chaste embraces, mostly chaste kisses, dancing at parties and balls, and extreme nervousness on Numair's part if they found themselves alone together in his rooms.

Now it was spring, and Daine was beginning to get impatient. The tower was in the middle of nowhere, several hours' ride from the nearest village and even further from anyone they knew. They were far, far away from court gossips and over-concerned friends alike. However, this did not seem to have dawned on Numair. On their arrival she had cared for their horses and he had brought their saddlebags inside. When she came in, she found her gear in "her" room, the guest room beside his on the second floor. This had set the tone for the next two days, as Numair showed no sign of wanting anything more out of their relationship than chaste embraces and kisses. Daine couldn't possibly know what he was thinking, but she knew what was on her mind.

_Perhaps it's time I took matters into my own hands_, she thought with determination.

So that evening, she took it upon herself to set the stage. Numair had no housekeeper, so they were cooking for themselves. They had planned to cook together that night, but instead Daine shooed Numair upstairs and made dinner on her own. Just before calling him, she dashed up to her own room and changed into her nicest outfit. Not a dress – she avoided them whenever possible – but the best of the breeches and shirts she had brought with her, and a tunic in her favourit shade of blue. She even took the trouble to quickly comb her unruly curls before checking that her charm against pregnancy was hanging with the silver badger's claw around her neck.

The table was set simply – Numair had a rather limited supply of tableware – but Daine found some wine in the cellar for them to share. The food was also simple, again due to limited variety in their supplies, but there was little she could do about that, especially this early in the spring. She did have candles, though, instead of the magelights Numair had set in the walls.

The door to Numair's room was ajar, indicating that he was interested in quiet but could be interrupted. Daine knocked, and when he turned toward the doorway, opened the door enough that he could see her fully. Doing her best imitation of a palace servant's bow, she announced, "Dinner is served, sir."

Numair smiled at her whimsy. "I'll be right along, magelet."

As Daine went ahead to make sure everything was just right, she wondered to herself, _Am I being utterly silly? After all, I really have no idea how to go about…_ Even in the privacy of her own thoughts, she hesitated.

_Seducing someone, _she thought firmly. _There. Now I've said it._ Somehow, her intentions seemed more real now that she had admitted them clearly to herself. She wondered, again, if she was completely crazy.

But then she heard his footsteps behind her, and turned from her inspection of the table to face him. He was standing in the doorway, a stunned expression on his face. As she felt a familiar rush of deep affection for the man standing before her, Daine thought, _Yes. This is what I want._

She grinned impishly up at him. "Have a seat," she said, gesturing at the table.

Still looking somewhat dazed, he pulled out a chair for himself and sat. Daine walked over to the hearth, and served two bowls of the stew bubbling merrily over the fire. She carried the bowls to the table, setting them down, then uncovering the basket of pan-bread in the middle of the table.

"Sorry there ain't anythin' fancier," she murmured, traces of her old accent surfacing with her sudden shyness.

Numair smiled at her as she sat. "It smells delicious, magelet."

Daine noted his almost deliberate use of the pet name, as if he was trying to convince her that she was still the insecure thirteen-year-old he had first befriended.

_Or maybe he's trying to convince himself_, a small voice in her head offered,_ maybe he's afraid of what will happen if he thinks of you as you are now._

Daine picked up the wine and poured into Numair's glass, for something to do while she pondered this thought. Then she poured for herself as she came to a decision. _I s'pose I'll just have to show him that I've done some growing up since then._

They began to eat in silence, suddenly both unsure, not knowing what to say. Daine took a sip of her wine. 'Courage in a glass,' she'd once hear it called, and the gods knew she needed some courage now.

Before long, Numair shifted in his seat as if the charged quality of the silence was making him physically uncomfortable, and began making small talk, speaking of the weather. When he moved on to asking if she had met any interesting animals when she had gone riding that day, she felt more inclined to chat. Her discomfort soon eased as she relaxed into the familiarity of describing her interactions with the various denizens of the surrounding forest. In fact, she became so occupied with describing, between mouthfuls, her encounter with a family of hares, that she did not immediately notice the intensity of Numair's gaze upon her face. Whe she did, she stopped mid-sentence, and he suddenly looked away.

"I must be boring you to bits," she laughed.

Numair's eyes met hers, and the intensity of his dark gaze held her mesmerised as his hand reached across the table to cover hers. "Never, Daine."

She noted his use of her name with a small thrill. _This is a definite improvement._ Somewhat flustered, she glanced down and saw that his bowl was still almost full.

"You've hardly eaten," she accused, somewhat affronted.

He had worked his thumb under her hand, and was stroking her palm. Daine felt ripples of sensation running up her arm as he said, "I'm not hungry anymore." His voice was suddenly huskier than usual, and when Daine met his eyes the look in their depths kindled a matching spark within her.

"I've had enough, too," she whispered.

_Whoa girl, _came a sardonic voice inside her head, _not too fast!_

Acting on this advice, Daine stood, and when Numair also rose, pulled him into the next room, which had a fireplace in one wall and a couch opposite, with magelights on the walls. Together, they walked toward the couch. Stopping just in front of it, she turned to face him. Smiling suddenly, she rubbed her nose in the patch of hair that peeked out from the unbuttoned top of his shit. She heard him gasp, and he released her hand as his arms came up to encircle her. As she raised her face up from his chest, he lowered his head to kiss her. The touch of his lips on hers sent a jolt through her entire body, but he broke away all too soon. She looked up into his eyes, and saw to her surprise that he looked worried.

"Is something wrong?" Daine asked, wrinkling her nose in concern.

Numair smiled down at her. "Nothing is _wrong_, only…I'm frightened," he stated simply.

Daine was surprised, "Frightened of what?" she gaped.

Numair shrugged expansively, and replied rather cryptically, "everything."

Rather than reply, the young woman sat down, pulling the man down beside her. Reflexively, he put his arm around her. She moved closer, and placed a reassuring hand on his chest. "Don't worry," she whispered.

She shifted to face him, and began tracing aimless patterns on his shirtfront as he leaned back, his arm warm around her shoulders. Her hand spiralled across, and down, and up, and when she reached his collar she turned so she could use both hands to begin unbuttoning his shirt. She opened it halfway, and slid a hand inside. Her questing fingers felt springy hair, and then the round nub of his nipple, hardening under her hand. She ran her fingers in gradually widening circles around it, then transferred her attentions to the other side of his chest, where she proceeded to repeat the entire process, enjoying the feelings of smooth skin and coarse hair under her fingertips.

"Daine…" she hear him whisper, and he started to shift position.

"Hold still," she admonished, "I'm not finished."

She opened his shirt enough to plant a kiss on each nipple, before twining her arm around him to caress his shoulders and back. She continued to kiss his chest, working her way around each nipple and then down, unbuttoning his shirt and untucking it from his breeches to work her way down his stomach. With her head resting on his lap, she could feel a warm ridge under her cheek, and she turned her head to plant a swift kiss there before moving back up to his mouth to stop his groans of her name with a kiss. Her arms twined around his shoulders as he held her, returning her kiss with intense fervour.

Then he twisted around, so that she was now pinned against the back of the couch.

"Your turn," he announced, triumph and a certain amount of strain both evident in his voice.

Daine surrendered herself with a sigh, raising her arms to Numair could remove her tunic, and then giving herself up to the sensations he created in her with the movements of his hands, even through the fabric of her shirt. He hungrily claimed her mouth as his large hands encircled her breasts, then moved down her chest and stomach and up her back, over her shoulders to the top button of her shirt. Trying to kiss her and unbutton her shirt at the same time, he was failing miserably with the buttons. Daine laughed against his mouth, and he began to chuckle as well. She reached up a hand to stroke his cheek.

_This is it, girl,_ said her inner voice. She took a deep breath.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more comfortable?" she suggested, surprised at the husky tone of her own voice.

Numair's eyes lit up like dark embers, and she thought she might drown as she gazed into their depths.

"I thought you'd never ask," he rasped, then took a deep breath. "Besides," he continued, more lightly, "I'm getting too old for the couch."

Daine laughed, as she knew he had intended her to, and they stood together and moved toward the stairs hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Exploring

_A/N: Rating goes up with this chapter being posted, for good reason…_

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns them, I just like to let them play. **

When the staircase reached the second story of the tower, the stairs opened into a landing, with several doors opening off of it. Directly in front of Daine were two doors – one that opened into Numair's sleeping room, and one into the guest room where she customarily stayed. She stopped, looking at the two doors.

_Last chance,_ she thought with a small remaining shred of rational thought,_ this is your final decision. Are you sure you want this?_

It seemed as if Numair was reading her mind, as he turned to face her, standing on the landing in the dim glow of a single magelight. He reached out and gently touched her face, lightly brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"Are you certain about this, Daine?" he asked quietly, his deep voice husky. His fingers remained on her face, trailing back to trace the outline of her ear, tucking a curl off her cheek.

Daine felt a shiver travel through her body at his touch, and her last sliver of doubt melted in the heat of the loving gaze of her friend, teacher, and confidant.

"I'm sure," she whispered, stepping closer to him.

Numair's arms came up around her, holder her gently against his body. Daine rested her cheek on his chest, and put her arms around his waist, relaxing against him. She closed her eyes, feeling the texture of his linen shirt beneath her cheek, breathing in the scent of him, hearing the beating of his heart. And she was sure, but that didn't mean her heart wasn't' beating faster as much from anxiety as from desire.

At least she could trust Numair to know what he was doing…it wasn't as if he hadn't been with a woman before. Which could give rise to even more anxieties if she chose to dwell on it, but she did not choose to do so. That would require coherent thought, anyway, something that she was rapidly becoming incapable of. Instead, she gave in to the still rising tiding of emotion within her, and followed Numair into his room, closing the door behind her.

At the sound of the latch behind him, Numair turned. He smiled, and amusement danced through the desire in the deep brown of his eyes. "Worried someone might walk in on us, magelet?"

Daine felt herself blushing slightly, and shrugged. "I dunno…I'm not really thinking much right now." Her voice sounded somewhat breathless in her own ears.

The amusement vanished from Numair's expression, and he closed the distance between them in a step. Drawing her into his arms, he bent his head and kissed her soundly. She felt the touch of his lips on hers like fire, and opened herself beneath him, granting access to his insistent tongue. They explored each other's mouths, and it seemed to Daine as if the fire was spreading through her veins. Her knees felt weak, and she clung to Numair for support, enjoying the feeling of her body pressing against his.

All of a sudden, Numair broke away from her. Before she could form even the most incoherent of protests, she was swept from her feet into his arms. Holding her gently yet securely, he crossed the room in two long strides. She clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck like a sailor clinging to a barrel from his sunken ship in a storm. She was awash in a sea of emotion, her breathing ragged, oblivious to everything but Numair and the feelings, familiar and new, he was arousing within her. He laid her down on the bed and gently moved her arms so that they lay at her sides.

She gazed up into his familiar swarthy face, feeling as if she might drown in the depth of passing she saw burning in his eyes. She wondered briefly what her own eyes showed – love, trust, the answering passing she felt rising within her?

Daine caught her breath in a small gasp, then smiled up at the man still standing over her. "Numair, please…" she whispered, trailing off as she realized she wasn't quite sure what she was asking for.

Her words seemed to break the spell of his intense gaze, and he moved to join her on the bed, propping himself above and beside her with one arm. His other hand brushed gently down the side of her face.

"Anything, Daine," he replied, his voice low and rough.

As she sighed in pleasure at his touch, his caressing hand trailed down her neck toward the open collar of her shirt. There he paused, and she smiled up at him, trying to show her love and trust for him without words. All at once, he smiled playfully.

"Now, about these buttons," Numair declared, tracing her collarbone with a gentle finger, "they seemed to be some trouble earlier, but I think I have them figured out."

Daine grinned up at him, matching the slight shift in his mood. "Oh really?" she smirked, "because they were giving you rather a lot of trouble."

Numair's answer was to slip her top button open to expose slightly more skin to his caressing hand. Shifting downward, he gently kissed the hollow of her throat, then the top of her breastbone. Ripples of sensation washed through Daine's body from that simple touch, and she arched upward toward his gentle lips, wordlessly demanding more. He answered by slipping another button open, kissing the upper slopes of her breasts and grazing his fingers over the top of her breast band. Another button, and she could feel his warm breath through her undergarment as he moved lower. Two buttons undone quickly, so he could spread the halves of her shirt enough to graze his lips over her breasts, still covered, and trail kisses along the sensitive skin below.

Feeling heat pooling low in her belly, Daine squirmed slightly. "Numair…" she whispered raggedly.

His breathing hitched, and she could see him focussing on the exposed flat plane of her stomach as he undid more buttons, gently caressing the skin he revealed. Reaching her waistband, he slowly untucked her shirt, giving him access to plant a row of kisses on the skin at the top of her breeches. With his face so close to her stomach that she could feel the movement of the air, he breathed in deeply.

Lost in sensation, Daine almost didn't notice as Numair shifted, bringing bare skin into contact as he pressed his torso against hers and returned to claim her lips in a kiss. It started out almost playful, but she quickly deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and inviting him in, exploring his mouth in turn as she arched against him.

The ridge of flesh she had noticed earlier was still there, and Daine could feel it pressing against the juncture of her legs as she pressed herself up against Numair. She wasn't totally naïve, so she wasn't entirely surprised when he broke away from their kiss, drawing a ragged breath to groan, "Magelet, do you know what you do to me?"

Daine's answer was to shift her body against his, reaching up to push his shirt, already unbuttoned, off his shoulders. He closed his eyes as her hands slid along his shoulder blades, feeling her way across the planes of his upper back, then around his sides to brush across his chest. She moved her hands lower, watching his body react as she slid her hands across his belly, caressing and exploring the feel of his muscles as he held himself above her.

Suddenly Numair rolled to the side, pulling her partly with him so they were both sitting up. Moving slowly, he removed his own shirt from where she had left it tangled around his arms and back, tossing it carelessly aside. Then he turned back to her, slowly sliding her shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, teasing her with his touch. His heated gaze met her eyes as his warm fingers traced the edges of her breast band, then moulded over her breasts. Daine could feel the pleasurable heat of his hands through the cloth, and whimpered as he moved away, only to gasp as her breast band was removed. Bare from the waist up, feeling as if her body was straining toward Numair's warmth, Daine leaned forward to kiss him again, moaning into his mouth at the feeling of her nipples brushing springy chest hair.

His hands sliding up her sides, Numair cupped her breasts again, engulfing her sensitive flesh in warmth and sensation. He broke off their kiss to twist them around so she was once again lying back on the bed, open to his touch. He kissed his way over her breasts, gently taking each erect nipple into his mouth in turn. Whimpering, filled with a formless desire for more, Daine tried to reach down to unfasten his breeches.

With a chuckle, Numair moved lower, out of her reach. Before she could complain, his gentle hands began unfastening her breeches, caressing exposed skin, urging her hips up so he could push the clothing down the length of her legs and off. Returning slowly up her body, he caressed her strong legs, outlining muscles with gentle fingers, brushing his thumbs along her inner thighs. Feeling his callused fingers against her tender skin, Daine shivered in pleasure.

"Numair, please…" she trailed off, not knowing precisely what she was asking for as his fingers trailed close to the edges of her loincloth.

Leaving his hand in place, Numair moved up her body again, flying beside her with his face bare inches from hers as she turned to face him. The passion in his eyes flooded through her entire body, heat pooling near where his fingers still rested.

His voice rasped as he softly asked, "Are you sure about this? About us?"

Daine gazed deep into the dark eyes of her friend, teacher, and love, replying huskily, "Of course I am."

Then, grinning, she reached out and unfastened his breeches, reaching inside to run her fingers along the ridge of flesh covered by his loincloth. He gasped at the sudden contact, thrusting forward into her hand.

"Daine…" he groaned, biting his lower lip.

"Yes?" she replied, glancing at him through her lashes, a picture of innocence as her fingers continued to stroke him.

Numair trembled, then brought his hand to rest on her wrist, stilling her movements. "You need to stop that," he gasped.

Daine felt her body tighten as she heard his control slipping, but she moved her hand, hooking her fingers under his waistband to pull his breeches down as he shifted off the bed to allow her to do so. Tossing his breeches away, she moved back up his body, exploring with eyes and hands. She teased around the edges of his loincloth as he had done to her, then smoothed her palms up his chest to tangle in the thick softness of his hair, popping loose the tie that held it in a horsetail. Rolling him onto his back, she leaned over and kissed him fiercely, trying to erase any doubts he might have about him, them, _this_.

It seemed that her message was received, because before she could process the change she was on her back again. She felt warm lips on her breasts, then her belly and shivered as long-fingered hands pushed her loincloth down, under her hips, down her legs and off, leaving her open to Numair's gaze and touch. He paused, fingers resting on her thighs as he breathed in deeply, then exhaled, "so beautiful…"

The tone of his voice cause her hips to thrust upward involuntarily, seeking contact, craving something, unsure what it was she sought but sure where to find it. Slowly, she felt his fingers slide toward her inner thighs, then higher, and she gasped as gentle fingers met her soft folds for the first time. She lost all sense of time as first fingers, then lips, caressed her intimately, building a coiling tension that spread through her body in waves. Dimly, she felt one finger poised at the entrance of her moist opening, as if seeking permission to enter. She arched up, then relaxed as the questing finger eased its way into her body, curling intimately against a spot that brought new pleasure even as her body adjusted to the intrusion. At the same time, his lips and tongue busied themselves elsewhere, drawing a mix of responses that she hadn't known her body was capable of feeling. A second finger joined the first, and the waves of sensation surged outward through her body and mind, sparking along her nerves before crashing down.


	4. Chapter 4 Together

_Get out the pitcher and sugar for lemonade, I'm about to hand you a whole lot of lemon… If you're underage and reading anyway, don't blame me for not warning you._

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns Daine and Numair, and her intended target age range should be nowhere near this story. Luckily I get to play with our favourite black robe and Wildmage, or rather let them play with each other, sometimes. ;)**

Moments later, or maybe hours, Daine returned to full awareness to find Numair lying beside her again, smiling softly though his eyes still burned darkly. She leaned over and kissed him, trying to express without word some of the feelings still coursing through her body. Soon both of them were breathing raggedly through kisses that tasted of her, and Daine's hands were grasping at Numair's hips, frustrated by the barrier she found there.

Pulling away, Numair quickly removed his loincloth, then moved to cover Daine's smaller form with his long body. He lowered his head to her breasts, kissing and sucking as she arched against him impatiently, her hips questing for his. She had glimpsed his powerful organ as he moved over her, but any renewed feeling of nervousness was rapidly dissolving into wanton desire. Suddenly, Numair stilled, and Daine realised he was poised to enter her.

"Last chance to ask me to stop," he breathed raggedly, and she could see how much control it was taking him to pause.

Daine answer by arching even further upward, feeling him slip just inside her. As he continued to thrust slowly in, she relaxed against the bed, losing herself in the pleasure-pain of stretching inner muscles. She reached up and ran her hands down Numair's back as he eased himself in, feeling the tension in his muscles. She bit her lower lip, and he paused, worry in his eyes. Daine thrust her hips sharply upward, unable to entirely suppress a small cry of pain as her body took Numair in fully.

"Oh, magelet," he whispered, "if I could spare you the pain…"

She stroked the side of his face, feeling a rush of love for this amazing man, who even now was trying to protect her from herself. "I know," she replied, her voice brimming with that love.

Gently, Numair shifted the angle of his hips and pulled most of the way out of her body, the dragging of his skin against her sensitive flesh sending sparks of pleasure outward from where they were joined. Then he thrust slowly back in, shuddering with the effort of maintaining his gentle pace.

Daine whimpered slightly and shifted, trying to bring their bodies fully into contact sooner.

"I won't break, you know," she reminded the man poised above her.

Suddenly, as if he had only been waiting for permission, Numair thrust into her sharply. She gasped at the feeling of his hard length sheathed fully in her heated flesh, and the sharp contact against the sensitive spot above where their bodies joined. Bringing her mouth to his, she urged him on as he began to thrust into her with a fast, even pace. She ignored the slight pain as waves of pleasure began to build again, less intense than before but still drowning the discomfort. He broke off the kiss to bury his face in the curve of her shoulder, his thrusts becoming erratic. She ran her hands down his back, throwing her head back as the intensity of sensation built until, with one final thrust, he stiffened against her, emptying himself into her willing body as she held him close.

Numair's face was still pressed into her neck, and she turned and kissed his head, nuzzling his thick hair as his breathing slowed and her racing heart returned to normal. A sheen of sweat was rapidly cooling their bodies, but Daine decided she didn't care, certainly not enough to move first to retrieve the blankets. She was sure Numair's body resting on hers would become too heavy soon, but for now she felt more secure than ever before, basking in the afterglow of their love.

Then Numair shifted, recovering enough to lift his head and meet her gaze, looking a bit dazed but smiling. She shifted, tensing, and he groaned, the dazed look intensifying.

"Don't _do_ that, love," he groaned.

Daine giggled wickedly, enjoying her new discovery.

"Do what?" she asked lightly, feeling a slight ache as she tensed her inner muscles around him.

Numair groaned again, and dropped his head to her shoulder again. "That," came his muffled reply.

Daine giggled again, but remained still, enjoying the feeling of their bodies joined together. Then she kissed Numair's head again, whispering into his hair, "Thank you."

He raised himself up above her, kissing her gently on the lips. "My pleasure," he replied, raising his eyebrows as his eyes raked down her body.

She chuckled, and then stopped as she felt him begin to slip out of her. He smiled ruefully, and reached for his discarded loincloth, using it to deal with the worst of the mess as he pulled out fully. Then he lay down beside her, gathering her close to his side as he stretch one long arm out and pulled the blankets over them both.

Daine sighed contentedly, and snuggled closer into Numair's warmth, curling around the arm he was using to hold her against him. Never before had she felt so completely relaxed, or so full of love for the man beside her, and she knew that there was no way she would ever let him regret this night.

She turned her head slightly so she could kiss his arm where it was stretched under her neck and around her shoulders. "Love you, Numair," she whispered.

His arm tightened around her briefly, and he mumbled a reply, "Love you too, Daine…ever and always."

As they both relaxed into sleep, he must have sent his power to douse the magelights on the walls, as the room was plunged into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

_A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who has put the story on alert (or me on author alert!), and the happy few who have left me reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting. This story was written (handwritten, in fact) in bits and pieces over the course of several years, and I'm happier with some parts of the draft than others. Still in M territory, as we will be pretty much until the end, so be warned. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you do, please review!_

**Disclaimer: Daine and Numair belong to Tamora Pierce, I'm just letting them play with each other at my muse's request.**

It was still dark when they both woke, two shifting bodies unused to sharing a bed with each other. He turned to face her, one arm remaining around her shoulders, the other hand tracing the outlines of her features in the light of the full moon slanting through the unshuttered window.

"What, no animals in the bed?" Numair teased.

Daine snuggled closer to him, hiding her smile against his chest. "I've the only the animal I want in bed with me right now," she answered, her voice rough with sleep.

He pulled back slightly, looking down his long nose and saying in a mock-shocked tone, "Excuse me, but are you implying that I'm an animal?"

Daine pretended to consider the question for a moment. "Why yes, I believe I am," she replied tartly.

Even in the darkness, she could feel his smile. "Maybe that explains why I'm so fond of you," he laughed. Then his voice took on an entirely different tone, and his arm tightened around her as he whispered huskily, "Oh, magelet, I do love you."

His touch and voice roused feelings in her she had hardly known she had, until he had first helped her find them. Daine slid her hand across his broad chest, feeling springy hairs under her palm. Her arm around the man who lay beside her, smiling in the darkness, Daine managed to whisper, "Me too..." as she fitted her body more comfortably against his, before drifting off once more into a deep, contented sleep.

She woke in the half-light before dawn to the feeling of something tickling her face. This in itself was not unusual, given her normal sleeping arrangements, but when she reached to brush it away and found human hair rather than animal fur, the shock was enough to wake her fully. As her mind cleared, the events of the previous night came rushing back in vivid detail.

_No wonder I'm sore_, she thought, stretching slightly. She smiled, brushing the rest of Numair's thick hair away from her face. Raising herself up on one elbow, careful not to wake him, she began to change her eyes to those of an owl to see better in the dim light.

_No, _she suddenly thought, _I want to see him with my _own_ eyes_.

The sun was rising, though, and even as Daine glanced at the window, light was beginning to show, unhindered by shutters they had not bothered to close. She looked back at Numair, covered almost to the shoulders in blankets. Traced his familiar features with her eyes as if trying to see if he was any different after their night together. To her surprise, he did look different…more relaxed, contented, happier even in sleep.

_Just about the way I feel. It's been a long winter._

Carefully, the young woman pulled the blankets lower, baring the chest of her still-sleeping lover. She gently ran a finger along one of the numerous curly hairs she had exposed.

_Not quite as hairy as one of my more usual bedmates,_ she thought, amusement and nerves vying for dominance in her uppermost thoughts. She was no used to having animals of the human variety in bed with her – although, to be precise, she as in fact in his bed.

She took a deep breath, and somewhat tentatively pulled the blankets even lower. The sight of him was enough to trigger a rush of still not entirely familiar feelings. All of a sudden, she felt a heady recklessness overcome any lingering traces of reserve, and she drew a somewhat ragged breath.

_All right, Numair, you've had enough sleep,_ she thought, surprised at her own vehemence.

Quickly, lest she think twice about what she was about to do, rested one hand softly on his belly, fingering the trail of hair that led downward. He didn't move, and when she glanced up at his face he appeared to still be asleep.

_Let's see how deep a sleeper you are, Numair love._

She looked at him with a wry smile. She had seen naked males before, living and working in close quarters, especially during wartime. Had even glimpsed Numair in varying states of undress, in their years of travelling together, but last night had been the first time she had seen him naked and fully aroused.

_That's not quite what you looked like last night, is it. Perhaps we can do something to wake you up a little._

Tentatively, she reached out to touch him. The skin under her questing fingers was surprisingly soft. She felt no movement, and another glance at his face showed that his eyes were closed, his features still relaxed in sleep. Gently, she stroked the length of him, barely touching at first but gaining confidence as she continued. The organ under her hand stirred, although the rest of him remained asleep, his breathing even. Her hand continued to work, stroking gently along his lengthening shaft, fingers teasing the tip before moving downward again. Still, however, her lover showed no sign of awakening.

_Well,_ Daine thought sternly,_ perhaps it takes a little more to wake you up, you stubborn man._

Sliding down the bed so her head was just _there_, she leaned over and planted a somewhat tentative kiss at the base of him, then continued upwards, glancing at his face to see if he was still asleep. Any doubts about the liveliness of _this_ part of him were completely unfounded, she soon decided. She reached the tip, and opened her lips to touch her tongue to his skin.

"_Daine_," Numair's voice emerged as a hoarse whisper.

_Finally_, was her wry thought, but she only raised her head, letting her hair fall and brush against him as she replied, smiling slowly. "Yes, Numair?" she responded, eyes lowered demurely.

His only reply was to repeat her name, almost groaning this time.

She looked up, and was struck almost physically by the emotion burning in his dark eyes. A wave of warmth washed over her. Struggling for self-control amidst growing desire, she remarked, trying to keep her voice steady, "It took you long enough to wake up."

Numair's reply was a husky question, "Are you real?"

Daine was surprised by his words – this was hardly the awakening she had hoped for when she began her exploration of his body. But she could see a very real doubt in his eyes.

She moved up the bed and stretched out beside him, bringing her entire body in contact with his. "Of course," she whispered in his ear, surprised at the raggedness of her own tone.

An almost animal moan emerged from the man beside her as he turned, bringing even more skin in contact. His arms came up around her fiercely, and she mirrored his action. He buried his face in the curve of her neck, and then his mouth was moving against her skin, forming words between ragged gasps.

"_Afraid…didn't believe…too good…to be true._"

Now Daine really was shocked, struggling to understand as Numair continued.

"…_loved you…so long…never though…_this."

Daine realised he was crying, gasps turning to sobs as he shuddered in her arms.

_I never knew, not really, _she thought, amazed and elated that his love for her was breaking Numair's normal firm control.

She raised one of her hands, stroking his hair, comforting him as he had comforted her in the past.

"Shh, Numair. It's all right, I'm here…"

And then she realized that she _was_ here, and there was more she could do to reassure him of her presence, her reality, and her love. She moved away from him slightly, but only enough to give herself the space to bright her face to his. Brought her lips to his cheeks, kissing away his tears. Moved to his mouth, a kiss at first tender, but soon growing more passionate as they both acted on feelings only deepened by their activities the night before.

When they finally came up for air, Daine asked teasingly, "Feeling better now?"

Numair's arms tightened around her, and he rested his forehead against hers. "Always, my love. Always."

Daine sighed as she snuggled against him, a feeling of contentment filling her completely.

"Always and forever…" she whispered, trailing off. Just then, she felt like she didn't want the moment to ever end. If she could stay like this forever, enfolded in warmth with his long body wrapped around her and their combined scent surrounding them, she would be perfectly happy.


	6. Chapter 6 Completion

_A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of this romp, where the prose is still purple and the rating still "M". Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and read along the way. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: In case anyone hasn't figured it out by now, Daine and Numair are Tamora Pierce's, not mine…**_**le sigh.**_

Daine was on the verge of sleep when she felt Numair's hands begin to move, running up and down her back. Drowsy, she lay still in his arms, enjoying the sensations sparked by his touch. Then she felt his mouth, planting dozens of tiny kisses all over her face. Lingering on her mouth, and she parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter, to tangle with her own.

He moved down, planting kisses down her neck as his hands continued to stroke her back. Her hands tightened on his shoulders. His mouth reached the hollow between her breasts, and she arched against him, a strangled squeak emerging from her mouth. He chuckled softly, and rolled her gently onto her back.

She was in no frame of mind to protest the shift, especially as Numair began applying his attentions to her breasts. He tenderly kissed each nipple, his tongue flicking out to tease her tender flesh. His hands were gently stroking her, barely touching, but her nerves were sensitive to the slightest pressure. It seemed as if there were more hands, more mouths, more tongues on her body than there should have been.

Awash with sensations, floating in some sort of cloud, Daine half formed a thought, _Mage…using magic… _Then she thought no more for quite a while, surrendering herself to the feelings he was creating within her.

He moved lower down her body, tracing a path down her stomach, and down even lower. A new set of sensations coursed through her as his tongue gently traced patterns on flesh made tender by the night's activities. Agile fingers stroked around her sensitive opening, and waves of pleasure rolled through her body. Numair's tongue and lips found the very centre of those waves, circling, sucking, moving away and back, around and over, tracing along her folds and back again to the centre of it all until she was only dimly aware of the rumpled bedclothes beneath her, except as an anchor for her clutching hands.

"Numair…please," she gasped, not sure what it was she wanted.

But he seemed to understand, even if she did not, and then he was moving back up her body, covering her, positioning himself to enter her gently, slowly, pausing just inside. She felt a stab of pain through the pleasure, and cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Numair froze completely. "Am I hurting you, magelet?" he asked, tenderness in his voice masking raw desire. "I'll stop if you need me to…"

She shook her head in wordless protest. "Never," she managed to gasp.

He resumed his movement, slowly easing closer until his full length was sheathed in her warmth. Gasping, she willed herself to relax, and the pain quickly ebbed away, pleasure again dominating as he slowly retreated, then thrust home again. She raised her hips to meet his thrust, moving her hands from his shoulders, stroking down his back to grasp his hips and pull him closer to her, shifting against him. Moving with him, matching his thrusts as his pace increased and they found a mutual rhythm. Breaths coming faster as the tension built, wave after wave until Daine let herself go and felt herself plummet into ecstasy. She hear herself cry his name, and heard him groan something that sounded like hers as he thrust one last time and emptied himself into her, burying his face in her hair.

Numair collapsed on top of her with a sigh, and kissed the side of her head softly, tenderly, before lying still. He was heavy, but she wouldn't have had him move for anything. Shifting her head, she could see that his eyes were closed, and he seemed to be falling asleep, his breathing slowing to a steady rhythm, still inside her. She felt herself drifting back toward sleep as well, joined together with this man who was friend and teacher and now, truly, finally…lover. Daine smiled, and closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.


End file.
